Please Don't Break My Candy Heart
by kc creation
Summary: Haru just wanted something sweet, and Kyo just wanted a moment without the ox's dirty sense of humor, but we can't always get what we want. kyoxharu, oneshot


eh, rated due to excessive sexual innuendos.

--

**Please Don't Break My Candy Heart**

Kyo sighed in aggravation, thrusting the small box into his lover's open hands. The younger boy simply smiled, sparing him only a peck on the cheek, before sauntering away. It was routine, of course, and the cat knew he should be used to it by now, but _God_, couldn't he at least receive a thank you?!

His fingers twitched slightly, and the gentle sensation of twin orange cat ears sprouting from his head really didn't help the feeling that rose in his gut. A dull cry called from the kitchen, and the cat pondered if he really wanted to know what the stupid cow had gotten himself into this time.

He decided, however, -pushing the feelings of complete Shigure-ness aside- that for the well-being of his freshly painted kitchen, he might as well check up on his oh-so clumsy boyfriend, just to make sure he wasn't breaking anything.

"Ahhh, Kyo-chaaaaan!" He heard Haru whine, just as he approached his sitting form. "They're _stale! Again!_"

That feeling in his gut grew ten-fold at the mention of the word _'chan',_ and Kyo found himself closing his eyes, counting to ten, and attemtping desperately to remember whatever-the-hell he'd learned in Anger Management.

Really, the ox was taking advantage of the situation, considering that the cat couldn't so much as lay a finger on him, lest he fail his class and be forced to take the damn thing over, once _again_.

"Of course they're stale!" He exclaimed. "They've been in the store since February!"

Haru sent him a confused look, seeming to ignore however _stale _his candy was, and poping another piece into his mouth.

"..And?" He finally drew out, causing the orange haired boy's face to flush, as he pulled out a chair for himself to sit on.

Haru took a moment, as the older boy became situated at the table, to let his eyes linger on the cat's adorable blush, and take in the heavenly scent that seemed to radiate from his very being.

"It's _July_, Haru." The cat hissed, letting his face fall tiredly into his palms, the last words coming out in an impatient whisper. "_July_."

The other let out a small _'Oh',_ resuming to munch on the small package of chocolate candy hearts that lay before him on the table top.

"Why did you want those now, anyway?" Kyo seethed.

He could never understand the boy.

"Well," Haru spoke between crunches. "I saw on TV where these farmers feed their cows candy to make their milk sweeter."

As his kitten cocked an eyebrow, the ox chewed happily on a few more candies before continuing.

"And you wouldn't want me to have sour milk, would you?" At this, Kyo felt his face heat up, and the angry feeling in his gut mutated into a fluttering feeling in his stomach, and a slight twitch in his most private parts.

"Why do I date you?" He asked suddenly, rising quickly from the table before the stupid boy got him _too _worked up.

He wasn't sure, since the blood pumping in his ears muffled his sense of hearing, but he would swear on Kyoko's grave that he heard the cow chuckle, crunch a few more sweets, and speak the words:

"Because you're a cat, and everyone knows cat's love the taste of a cow's milky white _bodily fluids_."

Regardless, he would continue to buy the brat candy until the next February rolled around.

**The End**

--

I have a feeling Haru would hate me for always making fun of his _cow-ness_. You know, he'd have that, _"Ha. ha. very. freaking. funny." _reaction that you always get when someone wants to rip your guts out, but doesn't feel like cleaning up the mess.

And yes, Kyo's in anger management. For what, you ask? Like Hell if I know, but the kid's got problems, and before he can be Haru's loving uke, he might have to work a few things out.

I just _love_ those adorable relationships where you _know_ someone likes someone else (either romantically, or just as friends), but they're just too stubborn to admit it. I have a friend like that, who's dating another friend, and we're always bothering him.

Anyway, his main lines toward me are always, "Only _Kelsey_ would say that", andclaiming that even though my hair may now be brown, I'm still a "ditzy blonde prep girl". (I guess, along with being a dumb blonde, I'm also "Queen Prep" amung my friends)

Ahhh, the joy of being young and annoying!


End file.
